leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu!
---- |catalognumber=ZMCP-4911 |recordcompany=Pikachu Records |colorscheme=Sinnoh}} Get Fired Up, Spiky-eared Pichu! (Japanese: もえよ　ギザみみピチュー！ Moeyo Gizamimi Pichu!) is the fourth ending theme of the . It debuted in DP121, replacing Surely Tomorrow. It was replaced by Which One ~ Is It? in DP145. Ending animation Synopsis A silhouette of Spiky-eared Pichu does some kung fu poses in front of a Poké Ball background, who is later revealed. , , and do a kung fu routine along with Spiky-eared Pichu. A Pikachu-colored Pichu appears and fights Spiky-eared Pichu. Both Pichu have a climbing tree contest and the Shiny Pichu wins. Both Pichu have a Grepa Berry eating contest and Spiky-eared Pichu wins. All Pokémon are running on the grass and both Pichu are racing each other. Spiky-eared Pichu is lost in the mountains and runs to find her friends. Spiky-eared Pichu cries after an unsuccessful search for her friends. fixes Spiky-eared Pichu's ear so she looks like a normal Pichu and jumps to Pikachu's flower. All Pokémon are riding on orange flowers, while Spiky-eared Pichu's flower is red. All Pokémon are running after Spiky-eared Pichu. A final shot of Croagunk, Chimchar, Pikachu, Spiky-eared Pichu, Piplup and Pikachu-colored Pichu is shown. Characters Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Spiky-eared) * ( ) Lyrics TV size ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Have you · heard · that · rumor? That · Pokémon · everyone's curious · about! Her name is Spiky-eared Pichu Ha! Ha! She's a spunky character Her pose must be Ho! Ho! She's very charming Transfixed in front of the mirror! A show-offy Pichu! That's how she is (Ha!) Spiky-eared Pichu wants to be stronger Ha! Ha! Running around and training You can't forget that there's one problem! Ho! Ho! She has no sense of direction When she realizes, where is she? She's lost, looking around! And then, little by little The tears flow and flow and flow, flow, flow Because, because, that little one Is a girl, of course! Spiky-eared Pichu Super ! Super adorable! |} |} Full version ! Japanese ! English |- | lang="ja" | | Have you · heard · that · rumor? That · Pokémon · everyone's curious · about! Have you · seen · that · spikiness? It makes · our · hearts · race! Her name is Spiky-eared Pichu Ha! Ha! She's a spunky character Her pose must be Ho! Ho! She's very charming Transfixed in front of the mirror! A show-offy Pichu! That's how she is (Ha!) Spiky-eared Pichu has broken a good sweat Ha! Ha! Now she's starving How many Grepa Berries can fit in her mouth? Ho! Ho! She stuffed her cheeks too much! Her cheeks swell with a puff! Someone laughs at her, a shock? Somehow, little by little She's becoming frustrated Spiky-eared Pichu hates to lose Ha! Ha! Her first opponent It's an electric battle, how shock-ock-ocking! Ho! Ho! Now she's in serious mode Anyway, a battle with Pichu! After that, it's nice to meet you! That's how she is (Ha!) Spiky-eared Pichu wants to be stronger Ha! Ha! Running around and training You can't forget that there's one problem! Ho! Ho! She has no sense of direction When she realizes, where is she? She's lost, looking around! And then, little by little The tears flow and flow and flow, flow, flow Because, because, that little one Is a girl, of course! Spiky-eared Pichu Super ! Super adorable! Spiky·eared · if she's · super encouraged! Spiky·eared · she's super · happy! Spiky·eared · if she's · super dancing! Spiky·eared · she's super · having fun! Spiky·eared · if she's · super laughing! Spiky·eared · she's super · adorable! Spiky·eared · super · tomboy! Spiky·eared · come on · set off! Her name is Spiky-eared Pichu Ha! Ha! She's a bashful character She's looking over here, she's glancing all over Ho! Ho! Her cheeks are going red Come over here, yoo-hoo! Let's play together, yeah! And then, little by little We're making great, great, great great great friends! Because, because, that little one Is a curious one, of course! Spiky-eared Pichu! Lalalalala, that little one Lalalalala, la-lalaa! Spiky-eared Pichu! Super moe! Super adorable! |} |} Variants # DP122 - DP123: The original animation. # DP124 - DP144: When the Pikachu-colored Pichu first appears, sparkles in a form of a circle appear, . Trivia * This is the first ending theme aired in an format. * This is the second ending in a row not be updated when a main character's roster of Pokémon on hand changes. * While the Pichu are racing, they press their cheeks against each other, much like did with a in Pikachu's Vacation. * The lyrics of the song contain many instances of (lingo coined by Shōko Nakagawa) and some slang popularized by (which is also often used by Nakagawa). ** The most well-known word of Shokotanese is "giza", which, while representing jaggedness in regular Japanese, indicates emphasis. It originated when Nakagawa mistakenly said "giza" rather than " ". Errors External links Category:Japanese ending themes es:EDJ24 ja:もえよ ギザみみピチュー! zh:萌烧吧，刺刺耳皮丘！